Light olefins (defined herein as "ethylene, propylene, and butylene") serve as feeds for the production of numerous chemicals. Light olefins traditionally are produced by petroleum cracking. Because of the limited supply and/or the high cost of petroleum sources, the cost of producing olefins from petroleum sources has increased steadily.
Alternative feedstocks for the production of light olefins are oxygenates, such as alcohols, particularly methanol, dimethyl ether, and ethanol. Alcohols may be produced by fermentation, or from synthesis gas derived from natural gas, petroleum liquids, carbonaceous materials, including coal, recycled plastics, municipal wastes, or any organic material. Because of the wide variety of sources, alcohol, alcohol derivatives, and other oxygenates have promise as an economical, non-petroleum source for olefin production.
The catalysts used to promote the conversion of oxygenates to olefins are molecular sieve catalysts. Because ethylene and propylene are the most sought after products of such a reaction, research has focused on which catalysts are most selective to light olefins.
Methods also are needed for increasing the selectivity of molecular sieve catalysts to a particular light olefin, such as ethylene.